


Saving Adrien's Butt

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Day 10, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Miraculous Team, Nino is the best, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform, charm bracelets, my attempt at humour anyway, nino is like the best friend you could have don't tell me otherwise, period, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: In which Nino is sent on a very vague errand to save Adrien's butt from Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Saving Adrien's Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April 2020 - Day 10 Charm Bracelets
> 
> This came to me in a random burst of creativity. I know it's not the most conventional sort of adrinette fic but I hope you guys like it and laugh along with me. 
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing it anyway. 
> 
> This is set after all the five main heroes have revealed their identity to each other.

“Nino, I’m going to have to ask you to do me a massive favour.”

“Just say the word and I’m on it, bro.”

“I need you to sneak into my room and get something for me.”

“No,” Nino refused. He was not risking it, thank you very much.

“But Nino! You’re my last hope!” Adrien pleaded down the phone.

“That’s like a death wish, I’m not going to be able to pull it off.” He was the least nimble out of all of Adrien’s friends. “Can’t you ask, oh I don’t know, your girlfriend? You know the superhero?”

“I can’t ask her to get this, she’ll kill me first,” Adrien sounded desperate. Nino was pretty sure that Adrien and Marinette knew each other’s bedrooms like the back of their hands but maybe Adrien was hiding something. “She’s going to get back to my house before I am today and you can’t let her see it.”

“Ohhh it’s that sort of thing, sure dude, I’ll grab it before your girl finds it just tell me where it is.”

“It’s on my bedside table, it's pink and green you can’t miss it. I have to go, the directors calling but bring it to the set plea-” He was cut off by someone shouting at him and then the line went dead. Pink and green, who would pick those colours?

Nino sighed as he packed up his lunch. The one day he actually had time to enjoy his lunch and it was taken away from him. Why he was such a good friend, he didn’t know.He called for Wayzz to transform him and ran, sort of, across Paris towards the Agreste household.

When he reached the house he received a text from Adrien.

_Catboy: Try and swing in through my bathroom window, the camera shouldn’t catch you_

Okay, that’s good, at least he didn’t have to directly sneak past Nathalie or worse, Gabriel. Swinging in through the window was the easy bit. He made his way through Adrien’s room cringing at what he might find next to his bed. He didn’t need to know what Adrien got up to in his private time, but he’d be damned if he didn’t help a bro out when he needed him.

Oh.

His eyes caught sight of what was on the table. And promptly burst out laughing. Dropping his transformation he collapsed into a fit on the bed.

“Master, is everything okay?” his kwami asked, floating above his head. Nino just pointed at the item and kept laughing. This was just like Adrien.

A knock at the door shut him up. He quickly grabbed it and dove under the bed with his kwami.

“Adrien? Are you home?” a voice called from the doorway. Adrien’s father. “Strange, I swear I heard someone. Natalie, send the maids in. Adrien seems to have forgotten to make his bed this morning.”

He heard the door close and he scrambled out from his hiding spot. That was too close. “Adrien owes me for this.” He brushed down his clothes before transforming and leaping back out the bathroom window.

🐢

Nino was patiently scrolling through his phone when Adrien stumbled off set.

“Did you get it?” Adrien asked as he rushed to his friend. His shoulders were raised and there was a panicked look in his eyes.

“Dude, dude relax, I got it,” Nino told him, reaching into his pocket and pulling Adrien’s most treasured possession. “You owe me for nearly getting skinned alive by your father.”

Adrien grabbed it off him and held it to his chest. “Whatever you want, you’re a lifesaver.”

He raised an eyebrow at his friend. “What’s so important about this anyway?”

“This, Nino,” Adrien said, holding the item in front of his face. “Is my lucky charm bracelet, Marinette gave it to me and I firmly believe some of her lady luck seeped through.”

Nino rolled his eyes. He didn’t get it, but whatever floated Adrien’s boat. “So why couldn’t Marinette see it?”

“Because I wear it every day and promised her I wouldn’t forget it. If she saw I’d left it, I’d have to face those sad puppy eyes of hers and you know I can’t do that. She’ll have me treating her to a home-cooked meal for the next month, and that’s if I’m lucky,” he explained.A set assistant called out to him and Adrien frowned. “I’ll treat you and Alya to dinner tonight, just tell me where and when you want the table booking for and I’ll do it.”

“Dude, that’s too much,” Nino told him. However nice dinner sounded he couldn’t take it.

“No, I’m serious, let me treat my friends for once.”

Nino ended up giving in and that’s how he found himself suiting up, the non-magical kind, and taking his girlfriend out to dinner.

“What made you decide to treat me to dinner?” Alya questioned once they’d ordered. Both of them were trying to get the money together so that they could rent a flat somewhere and had agreed that dinner’s out had to be far and few between to cut costs.

“I’m not,” Nino said simply. Alya didn’t buy it, clearly. “Okay fine, Adrien is paying. Do you think I’d be able to afford this place?”

“I would have ordered a bigger steak if I knew pretty boy was paying! How did you swing that by the way?”

“He asked me to go grab something out of his house, dude forgot his lucky charm.” Nino laughed about it again. He could see Alya’s eyes light up at that. “What?”

“He forgot Marinette’s charm and paid for you to get it? That is some serious commitment right there,” his girlfriend stated. “At least we know they’re both on the same level of obsessed as each other.”

🐢

Back at Adrien’s, Marinette was contentedly fiddling with the charm bracelet tied around Adrien’s wrist as they sat watching a movie.

“You know, I saw Carapace leaving out your window when I arrived here earlier, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you, kitty?” she asked him with a smirk on her face. “Because I swear I saw him holding something that looked strikingly similar to this.”

Adrien floundered, his free hand started to make emphatic gestures as he denied any knowledge of the occasion. “Why would he have that? I’ve had it with me all day. Couldn’t leave home without my good luck charm. How strange…” Marinette all too knowing look broke him. “Okay fine, you got me, Plagg hid it this morning and I couldn’t find it in time.”

“Don’t drag me into this!” Plagg’s voice piped up from the other side of the room where he was watching Netflix with Tikki.

“I may have forgotten to put it on this morning,” Adrien finally admitted, his head hanging in shame. “Nino got it for me so you wouldn’t find out when you came over before I got home earlier.”

“You’re too cute,” Marinette said instead of chastising him. His head shot up in surprise, so fast he bashed Marinette's nose in the process. “Less cute now you’ve broken my nose.”

“Ah sorry!… You’re not mad?”

“It’s just a bracelet, chaton,” Marinette smiled up at him despite the hand the was clutching her sore nose. “I love the fact that you treasure it so much. But I’m not going to punish you for forgetting it. Unless you’re into that.”

“Mari!”

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re not denying it.”

He refused to answer that. Instead, he moved her hand from her face and planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose. She didn’t let him get away too far before she was drawing his face to hers to properly kiss him.

“Besides I’ve seen you’re Ladynoir fanfiction anyway, I know _exactly_ what you’re into.”

Marinette couldn’t react fast enough before Adrien was throwing a cushion into her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://fallsofnoir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know if you guys would like this to be continued <3 
> 
> ~ Falls


End file.
